ai shiteru
by VannE.naruXhina
Summary: como te sentirias si al final del dia conoseras a tu prometido? y las cosas noson lo que esperabas, bueno esto le paso a una chica llamada hinata. aqui otro cap entren y lean esta genial jejeje...
1. Chapter 1

Primero lo primero: los personajes de la serie Naruto no son mos son de **Kishimoto-sama** y no, no pido nada a cambio de este tipo de entretenimiento, bueno nada monetario, ya que si pido que dejen su opinin sobre lo que escrib jeje...

Si aqu esta un lapsus mensus que se me ocurri en las vacaciones improvisadas que nos dieron a los de aka de Mxico por lo de la tonta enfermedad de la influencia o algo parecido, pero no importa, esta genial este maxi-one-shot ya que no se como llamarlo y si es un capitulo nico con muchos mini captulos.

(Blu: ...valla no eres la persona ms lista, verdad )

Cllate y dije que ustedes no se meteran en este fic as que fuera [Empujando a Black]

(Yell: Bueno sin ms pueden leer ya que en este procuramos no interrumpir, es decir que desde aqu nos echan T.T)

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ai shiteru

I: Hinata.

Hola mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, pero ese no es el punto a tratar, en fin mi clan es uno de los mas poderosos de la aldea Konoha y por consiguiente no se me permite tener ninguna relacin con nadie, puesto que yo soy la heredera y la que se casara obligada con algn buen pretendiente.

la maana comenzaba como cualquier da, yo buscando la manera de salir de mi vida rutinaria, as que decid ir a desayunar antes que nadie para poder salir de mi casa y volver mas tarde, bueno para que mentir, regresar despus de la cena para no ver a mi padre en todo el da, ya que hoy me presentaran a el que ser mi prometido y la verdad no quiero conocerlo ya que...bueno yo estoy enamorada de un chico, pero lo que ocurre es que a el ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza que yo existo.

Ya en las calles de Konoha...

mi vida podra ser peor, tal vez si solo agregaran a mi rutina el vivir con una persona que me odia y que aparte me tenga que cuidar durante todo el tiempo, y adivinen que.. No? bueno pues ya la tengo. El es mi primo Neji, el es un ao mayor que yo y por lo tanto es mi guardan, o como lo nombro yo, mi sombra. Si, ahora camino por las calles de la aldea con el pisndome los talones, el cree que no me doy cuenta de su presencia, pero yo se que el esta ah.

Alguien se acerca, me parece que es Sakura, si ah esta me saluda cariosamente y yo regreso el saludo igual. Claro ella no tiene la culpa de ser bonita y que le guste a mi Naruto. Mi naruto? desde cuando es mi, suspiro, yo solo quisiera poder decirle lo que ciento pero si le dijera algo el tal vez me rechazara y lo peor es que podra perder la poca amistad que tengo con el, no, prefiero seguir siendo su amiga y soportar el echo de que a el le gusta alguien mas.

Sakura me platica de cosas de chicas, bueno de las que hara cualquier chica normal que no esta en mi posicin, si, me platica que le gustara salir con Sasuke, el es el otro integrante del equipo de Naruto y es el que trae a Sakura enamorada, pero al igual que en mi caso, el no la corresponde y eso al parecer le lastima. la verdad a mi me gustara que el correspondiera para que estuvieran juntos, no por el echo de que si lo hiciera Naruto la dejara, no, la verdad es que al parecer a ella en realidad le gusta Sasuke, y como yo estoy en las mismas, la entiendo perfectamente.

Seguimos caminando, si, mi primo aun nos sigue de cerca, al parecer ella no lo ha notado y eso es bueno, ya que si lo descubre tal vez no le agrade el echo de ser espiada mientras camina junto a mi y se valla, pero la verdad debo admitir que mi primo es bueno en el aspecto de estar en cubierto, claro, para algo fue el mejor de su generacin al salir de la academia ninja.

Hinata?--me llama Sakura al parecer me quede entretenida en mis pensamientos y sin querer la ignore por un rato.

s..si?--le contesto no muy segura de saber lo que me va a decir.

Como te deca: la verdad no creo que a Naruto le agrade que te tengas que casar obligadaeso me sorprendi, pues como es que ella lo savia.

De que hablas?---pregunte hacindome la desentendida.

Bueno, que quizsno se, deberas decirle lo que sientesme dijo mirando en otra direccin.

No entend a donde quera llegar, pero lo averiguara tarde o temprano, ya que Ino, que es una amiga de Sakura, llego e interrumpi nuestra platica. Invito a Sakura a su casa a desayunar, a m tambin, pero tena otras cosas que hacer y solo las desped mientras caminaba al lado contrario.

Como antes, segu caminando un poco por las calles de Konoha, pero lo que me dijo sakura me dejo intrigada, por que motivo Naruto sabe que me casare obligada? Y, como fue que lo supo, si se supone que solo la familia esta enterada de esos asuntos? No, tal vez el lo sabe porque el quiere cambiar al clan y sus tontas costumbres, si eso debe ser, ya que no creo que yo le importe tanto como para que no quiera que me case obligada.

En fin.

Aun entretenida en mis pensamientos sigo caminando para encontrarme en mi lugar favorito, si el mirador que se encuentra cerca del monumento a los Hokages de la aldea, ya que me encanta la vista y la tranquilidad que se respira en ese lugar. Aunque esta un poco lejos decid ir a ese lugar, porque me recuerda a mi Naruto. Con sus sueo de que algn da ser Hokage y todo el mundo lo respetara, si ese sueo suena inalcanzable para alguien como el, pero no, la verdad solo falta poco para que lo logre. Si, la actual Hokage ya revelo la identidad de su sucesor, esa noticia sorprendi a ms de uno, pero el solo sonri y dijo que hara su mejor esfuerzo.

Me encanta su forma de ser, tan amable y honesto que quisiera besarlo cada vez que sonre de es manera, pero por alguna razn la mayora del tiempo casi me desmayo con su presencia, si, es pattico que lo diga pero as es, y sin contar las veces que agacho mi rostro y me sonrojo cuando dice mi nombre.

En fin aun me falta un poco para llegar a mi destino

II: Naruto.

su despertador. El era un joven rubio de ojos azules que dorma placidamente, bueno antes de que ese mendigo despertador lo privara del sueo, su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y es el ultimo de los Uzumaki en la aldea Konoha, eso nunca le preocupo, ya que desde el principio supo que era hurfano y no culpo a sus padres si la razn por la que lo abandonaron fue porque tenia al demonio zorro dentro de el.

Por que razn este despertador suena tan fuerte me queje, aunque se que nadie me contestara, en eso recuerdo lo que tengo que hacer hoy, si visitar al engredo ese del tal baka-sama.

Me levanto de mi cama y recojo un poco el suelo de mi habitacin, que por no decirlo es un asco, y busco algo de ropa para ducharme, si, aqu esta mi ropa como lo supuse debajo de la cama Con razn nunca encuentro lo que me boy a poner sonri ante mi comentario. La mayora del tiempo uso una chaqueta y mis tpicos pantalones de combate, pero hoy cambiare, si, este da tengo que vestir diferente para mi prxima reunin.

Que cambio sonri al verme al espejo y mirar mi nuevo atuendo, es una camisa anaranjada de mangas largas con una playera negra enzima Bueno es un cambio, no? despus me coloco correctamente mis pantalones, si siempre los uso remangados pero hoy ser un da especial, as que los coloco correctamente. En fin busco mi calzado ninja y me lo coloco, claro al echar otro vistazo al espejo me miro extrao con el pantaln de esa manera, as que busco algunas vendas y lo ajusto de la parte baja para que no me queden tan extraos.

Si esto es suficiente me digo a mi mismo mientras busco algo para desayunar. Claro desde que me cambie de apartamento y gracias a lo que gano realizando misiones ninja ahora como un poco mejor, aunque extrao el delicioso ramen que siempre me acompao en mis ratos de soledad Que va, ramen es lo que desayunare sonri y coloco un poco de agua a hervir para prepararme mi desayuno instantneo.

Salgo de mi casa, pues, olvide mi banda ninja, que tonto. Regreso a mi apartamento y la encuentro junto a mi armamento, el cual no ser necesario que diga que tambin olvide. En fin, tengo que ir con la Hokage para que me permita toarme este fin de semana libre, por que? Es que tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver, aparte de invitar a salir a una hermosa joven. Claro aun no se lo que me pueda decir y menos porque tengo que platicar un asunto con su padre y es a donde me dirijo ahora. Si, a la mansin Hyuuga, ah es donde esta la hermosa joven que invitare a salir, por cierto olvide mencionar que es mi prometida, se sorprenden, pues deberan, ya que yo igual me sorprend cuando un mensajero del clan me entrego un mensaje, este deca:

_Naruto Namikaze: _

_Se le invita cordialmente para que asista a una ceremonia del te en la mansin Hyuuga, para platicar asuntos relevantes sobre su futuro._

_p.d. espero que no falte. Hiashi Hyuuga._

Si bueno esa nota me desconcert un poco ya que, bueno, en primer lugar fue entregada en mi casa el da de mi cumpleaos dieciocho y claramente mi nombre estaba mal escrito, aparte no conoca a nadie que se llamara Naruto aparte de mi, as que supuse que fue un error de los Hyuuga, porque, para que querran aprenderse mi nombre ese grupo de engredos, bueno, despus de hacer lo necesario para ir a su encuentro y claro al llegar a la mansin todo el mundo me miraba extrao, pareca como si yo fuera uno de los pertenecientes a la rama principal de esa familia, pero le reste atencin ya que me guiaron rpidamente al saln principal. Debo decir que esa casa si que es enorme y que me hubiera perdido si solo me hubieran dado indicaciones.

Cuando llegue al saln donde se encontraba el jefe del clan, me invito a sentarme y me sirvieron un poco de te.

Naruto, me alegro que hayas asistido a este encuentro me dijo mientras yo tomaba un poco de te.

Si, bueno me agrada que me halla invitado le dije mientras tomaba unos bocadillos, que debo decir estaban muy ricos.

De acuerdo ir al grano me dijo y le comenc aprestar atencin Tu Naruto Namikaze

Antes de que siguiera lo interrump Uzumaki, que no tiene modales para aprenderse el nombre de su invitado? le dije molesto.

Me temo que ese es el punto que quiero tratar y por favor no interrumpas y escucha no lo poda creer, el me iba a explicar algo que en realidad ni siquiera me pasaba por la cabeza Tu eres el ultimo descendiente de un poderoso clan me dijo mirando mi reaccin, la cual debo decir era de sorpresa.

Yo de un poderoso clan? eche a rer en carcajadas, pero me calle cuando mire su expresin decidido a continuar.

Si, y como eres el primognito, tu padre y yo hicimos un trato antes de que tu nacieras de nuevo yo interrump.

Como que usted conoca a mi padre dije levantando me de la mesa.

Si, como ya tienes edad para comprender las cosas te explicare. La verdad tu padre Minato Namikaze, es decir el cuarto Hokage agrego cuando yo puse cara de, y ese quien es? Era un gran amigo mi y claro era el jefe de un clan muy poderoso porque se caso con la heredera del clan del pas del remolino y de acuerdo al trato, tu que eres su primognito te casaras con mi hija. Hinata Hyuuga.

Aun no procesaba la informacin, as que me quede en silencio tratando de poder digerir lo que me acababan de decir Espere que yo me que? con quien? pregunte cuando por fin sal de mi estado de sorpresa.

Que te casaras con mi hija, y no, no puedes negarte menciono cuando yo iba a alegar-- Ya que tu padre as lo quera claro despus de un rato que platicamos sobre lo sucedido en aquel entonces acepte, por no decir que de mala gana, mi destino.

Bueno regresando al presente, si aunque no lo crean me la pase todo el tiempo pensando en el asunto y en Hinata-- Hinata? si ah estaba caminando sola hacia, a mi parecer el mirador. Corr para alcanzarla y claro para pasar el rato con ella jeje...

Hey!, Hinata le grite para detenerla y al parecer la sorprend porque se sonrojo al verme. Si eso es algo que me encanta de ella, que se sonroje y comience a jugar con sus dedos de esa manera tan linda.

Hohola Na...Naruto-kun--me contesto y como siempre trabndose con las palabras por lo nerviosa que estaba. Y si, ya se que le gusto y esa fue una sorpresa, ya que quien me lo dijo fue el propio Hiashi-bakasama.

Ne Hinata que haces caminando tu sola?le pregunte para que siguiera hablando, ya que si no lo hacia se desmayara como a veces suceda en el pasado.

Sosolo dando un paseo Naruto-kun sonri tmidamente, y valla que es bonita cuando se pone as, ahora juega con sus dedos y me encanta que sea tan predecible en esas cosas. Que tonto de mi parte no darme cuenta de que ella senta algo por mi, peo claro tenan que comprometerme con ella para darme cuenta, eh? Diablos, que, soy el nico que nunca se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos? Ya que cuando saque el tema con Sakura me golpeo y me regao por ser tan imbesil en estas cosas.

Te molesta que te acompae? pregunte para no ser descorts, ya que quizs quera estar a solas o tenia otro asunto que atender. Como sea, mi reunin con el clan ser hasta la hora de la sena y no creo que Obaa-chan se moleste si llego un poco tarde a dar mi informe.

Ella neg con la cabeza, al parecer no poda hablar de la impresin, por esa razn me golpee mentalmente, que tonto soy al venir y decirle que si la acompao sabiendo lo tmida que es.

III: Hinata.

Nuevamente, eme aqu sola caminando, si, aun no llego al mirador puesto que esta un poco lejos de mi casa. Pero antes de que me deprima por mi idea de pasear sola escucho que alguien me nombra.

Hey!, Hinata no puedo creerlo es el y viene para ac, me detengo a esperarlo.

Hohola Na...Naruto --genial ya comenc con mis torpe tartamudeo, suspiro, como es posible que el me dirija la palabra si cada ves que se me acerca me trabo sola. Por dios se acerca mas, me boy a desmayar si no cambio de tema. Que ago? Que ago?

Ne Hinata que haces caminando tu sola?me pregunta dndome esa sonrisa suya que quisiera que solo fuera ma. Y gracias a eso puedo contestar y evitar desmayarme.

Sosolo dando un paseo naruto-kunle digo con una sonrisa, pero inconcientemente junto mis dedos ndices y comienzo a jugar con ellos empujndolo uno contra el otro.

Te molesta que te acompae? el me sonri como pidindome permiso para acompaarme y como no poda decir nada o mas bien no sala nada de mi boca, solo asent con la cabeza.

El camino a mi lado durante un tiempo, pero poco a poco se fue juntando mas a mi, no se por que pero cada vez que el se acercaba yo me alejaba, o quizs sea porque mi sombra aun me sigue, si, es tonto pero no quera desmayarme frente a el, de nuevo, pero al parecer me tiene paciencia ya que cada vez que me separaba el me sonrea y para mi mala suerte o buena, no lo se, se acercaba aun mas.

Cuando llegamos al lugar en donde yo planeaba sentarme, el me miro ya que solo yo me sent y el se recargo en la barandilla y no se por que motivo me miraba atentamente. Pero me gusto que me mirara de esa manera, pareca como si el quisiera, que estoy pensando? claro que el no quiere besarme, o si?

No claro que no, mejor tratare de sacar algn tema a colacin, ya saben parano, que estoy diciendo ni siquiera puedo decir su nombre sin trabarme, mucho menos platicar con el, pero.

Hinata me hablo sacndome de mi tonta discusin interna.

S...si Naruto-kun?le dije, valla es un avance no me trabe con su nombre, y al parecer el lo noto ya que me sonri.

Bueno estaba pensando y quera preguntarte, no se, si tu bueno tu--el no poda decir nada al parecer se haba trabado y las palabras no salan, y como siempre comenzaba a frustrarse y a hacer gestos muy adorables. Me decid, si, me levante y fui junto a el.

Aunque no poda mirarlo a los ojos aun as me coloque junto a el Quque ocurre Naruto-kun? pregunte y creo que al estar tan cerca el se sorprendi de que yo pudiera mantenerme consiente.

El sonri y me tomo por las manos me sonrea tiernamente y al estar tan cerca pude notar que el se ruborizaba un poco, y me pareci tan tierno, que al darme cuenta que tan cerca estbamos me sonroje y trate de mirar a otro lado pero el me detuvo por la barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Lo se, soy masoquista al dejar que el me obligue a mirarlo, pero me tenia atrapada con el hechizo de su mirada y no pude negarme.

Sabes Hinata comenz a decirme lentamente Me gusta como te sonrojas solo para mi, cuando estoy cerca eso no lo poda creer, se dio cuenta de que solo me sonrojo cuando el se acerca, pero cuando, no recuerdo haberlo sentido cerca cuando no lo miraba.

Yo no poda decir nada y el se aprovecho de la situacin, pero como poda yo dejarlo que no lo hiciera, pues, si yo no tengo valor el podra tenerlo por ambos, no?, que estoy pensando el no piensa en mi de esa manera, o si?

El me miraba con los ojos entre cerrados y se acercaba cada vez ms a m, estaba tan cerca que yo senta su respiracin NaNaruto no pude decir nada ya que sus dedos cubrieron mis labia y no me dejo seguir ablando.

Quera decirte dudo un momentoQue me gustas, claro mas que como amiga el lo dijo regalndome una sonrisa y acercndose un poco mas, no poda creer lo que el me deca y menos que el estuviera tan cerca de mi.

No pude decir nada mas o pensar, ya que el se haba apoderado de mis labios, si el me estaba besando, tan tiernamente que apenas poda sentir sus labios sobre los mos, me olvide de todo, ya que me gustaba esa sensacin, claro este seria mi mejor recuerdo desde siempre. No se en donde quedo la nia tmida, ya que cuando el me solt la mano y me agarro por la cintura yo correspond el beso llevando mis brazos a su cuello para profundizarlo.

El se alejo poco a poco como no queriendo dejar de besarme y me miro a los ojos, suspire, cuando el sonri y volvi a besarme, claro esta ves lo izo con un poco mas de confianza y yo correspond atrayndolo a mi, ya que mis brazos aun estaban en su cuello.

IV: Naruto.

Estoy nervioso y no se el motivo, por una parte mientras caminamos yo me acerco a ella y ella simplemente se aleja un poco mas de mi.

Ya se cual es la razn.

Busco en todas direcciones y lo encuentro es el estorbo de su primo as que actu rpido. Espero que no se de cuenta, creo unos clones de sombra, si, ahora se me hace mas fcil, ya que no necesito hacer sellos con las manos o siquiera pronunciar KAGE BUSHIN NO YUTZU! para crearlos, jeje es bueno saber que ahora soy mejor ninja que cuando acababa de salir de la academia.

Es una larga caminata para llegar al mirador, as que me dar tiempo de deshacerme del estorbo de su primo.

V: clones de sombra de naruto.

En algn arbusto no muy lejos de Naruto se esconden algunos Narutos ms, pero no son cualquier cosa, son clones de sombra, si ese es una tcnica ninja increble dominada y perfeccionada por el propio Naruto.

Claro ser fcil atraparlo deca el clon 1

Como eres tarado cllate y anda a buscar al baka-guardin reclamo el clon 2

Dejen de pelear o quieren perder al baka-guardin reclamo el clon 3

Como sea, en donde esta--se quedaron pensativos-- a si, debera pasar por aqu en unos minutos.

Minutos despus

Atrpalo grito uno de los clones mientras saltaba encima de quien sea que estuviera pasando en ese momento.

AHHH!se escucho el grito de una joven ya que el clon haba cado enzima de Sakura.

Sakura? dijo sorprendido de verla ah.

Si baka, y bjate le grito y lo golpeo tan duro que lo hizo desaparecer.

En los arbustos No puedo creer que ella nos gustara deca un clon temblando de miedo.

No seas tarado era solo porque queramos molestar al teme de Sasuke, ya que a el si le gusta pero nunca lo dijo o quizs luego lo convencemos de...comenz a decir, pero rpidamente su mente se descarrilo y se fue a temas que no tenan sentido.

Ah viene ahora si dijo el otro clon mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza para que reaccionara. Ambos saltaron enzima de neji, lo amordazaron y ataron de manos y pies a un rbol cercano.

QUE??? dijo neji cuando dos rubios saltaron sobre el y lo agarraron para amarrarlo a un rbol cercano y claro lo ocultaron con algunos arbustos y ramas que encontraron cerca.

Buen trabajo ambos clones se felicitaron y miraron como neji activaba su byakugan para amenazarlos, pero claro no poda hacer nada atado a un rbol de cabeza, cierto?.

VI: Naruto. (El real)

Genial naruto, ahora que-- Pensaba yo mientras nos acercbamos a nuestro destino, que puedo hacer no puedo sentarme cerca de ella, ya que si lo agobueno, yo que estoy haciendo no puedo resistirme mas necesito besarlapero si me rechaza y si ellano, no puedo seguir dudando despus de haberla visto durante varios meses logre descubrir que en realidad si esta enamorada de mi, bueno no es que no confi en el baka-sama de su padre pero tenia que averiguarlo por mi mismo.

Me recargue en el barandal cerca de ella, aunque no me quera quedar tan cerca de ella por miedo a que se desmayara, aunque haberla visto sonrojarse hubiera sido algo lindoperd la nocin del tiempo y solo la miraba a ella, nada me llama tanto la atencin mas que esa hermosa mueca de porcelana que esta sentada frente a mi, pero, es verdad ya record lo que planeaba hacer hoyjeje...Que tonto soy, y aun as no puedo creer que ella este enamorada de mi. Pero eso puede esperar ya que aun es temprano y ay cosas ms importantes que esa tonta junta con los tontos del clan.

Hinata le hable lentamente ya que no savia si sacarla de su meditacin y aparte se mira tan tranquila que me golpeo a mi mismo cuando la asusto sin querer.

S...si Naruto-kun? me dijo al parecer creo que pasar mas tiempo con ella ayuda a que sea menos tmida, sonri, si pues la verdad es muy linda cuando pronuncia mi nombre.

No lo pens mas tenia que decir algo ya que tal vez se aburrira si no platicamos o algo por el estilo as que comenc a hablar-- Bueno estaba pensando y quera preguntarte, no se, si tu bueno tu--oh! valla ahora soy yo el que no sabe hablar algo coherente, pues no poda acomodar todo lo que quera decir en una oracin que no sonara algo extraa y creo que el frustrarme la izo sonrer.

Algo cambio, ella se levanto y se acerco a mi lado. Si, ella es tan tierna e inocente que creo que no pens bien las cosas, ya que cuando estaba parada junto a mi no me miraba a los ojos y solo me regalaba ese rubor carmes de sus mejillas mientras preguntaba si me ocurra algo, sonre al ver que ella decida hablar para arreglar el error que yo haba cometido y la tome de las manos para que se acercara a mi un poco.

Por la cercana me ruborice un poco tambin en parte por lo que ella me miraba con esos hermosos ojos plateados que me miraban como queriendo leer mi alma, en ese momento, mis ojos estaban fijos en sus labios, pero me atrever a besarlos? Y lo mas importante, como reaccionara ella ante ese gesto? Bueno si no lo intento no lo sabr. Al acercarme un poco mas se sonrojo y trato de mirar en otra direccin, pero no se lo permit solt una de sus manos y la tome por la barbilla lo mas delicadamente que pude. La acerque un poco ms y la mire a los ojos.

Haba tantas cosas en mi cabeza que quera decirle, pero la que logro salir primero fue el echo de alagar sus sonrojos cuando estamos cerca, no pude resistirlo necesitaba decrselo, ya que es algo que me gusta de ella. Hay mas cosas, pero no podra decirlas todas en un instante sin romper el hechizo de su mirada. Me gusta cuando ella deja que yo maneje la situacin, ya que me ase sentir que deja que yo la proteja y que me tiene la confianza para que yo logre cualquier cosa. No poda dejar de mirarla e inconcientemente me acerque cada vez mas a ella, lentamente pronuncio mi nombre, pero no la deje terminar.

Quera decirte--comenc pero su respiracin estaba tan cerca que me impeda hablar correctamente, hice todo lo que pude para poder controlarme y terminar lo que empec Que me gustas, bueno mas que como amiga la cara de sorpresa que puso me izo sonrer y ah fue cuando perd el control de mi mismo, lentamente me acerque un poco mas, la mano con la que la tenia de la barbilla la recorr un poco para acariciar su rostro y mi otra mano, la que la sostena por su mueca la utilice para acercarla mas a mi y luego la pase a su cintura. Ella lentamente correspondi a mi beso, primero sus manos se quedaron en mi pecho como pidiendo permiso de avanzar y lentamente rodeo mi cuello para acercarse un poco mas y profundizar el beso.

No quera alejarme, pero tenamos que respirar as que romp el contacto pero lentamente para que no creyera que la rechazaba, al recuperar el aliento la mire a los ojos esos hermosos ojos plateados que brillaban pidiendo mas y claro yo quera darlo. Un suspiro escapo de su boca y me izo sonrer, en parte porque esa era la seal que quera para poder besarla ms. Ella solo dejo que la atrajera a m y pues sus brazos aun me tenan por el cuello, yo era su prisionero y si pudiera pedira nunca dejar de serlo.

Hinata es tan perfecta con su inocencia y esa timidez que me enamora poco a poco, no puedo dejar de besarla, pero algo llama mi atencin, si a lo lejos vienen mis clones siendo perseguidos por el baka-guardin de mi Hinata.

NARUTO!!!...grita neji golpeando a los clones.

Hinata se pone un poco nerviosa ya que aun la tengo abrazada y bueno, ella creo que aun no sabe que estamos comprometidos y eso es bueno porque as la puedo enamorar y hacerla sentir que no me casare con ella por obligacin. Pero ese torpe de su primo no porque sea mayor lo dejare arruinar esto as que.

Qque haces Naruto-kun?ella no poda hablar bien, ya que la cargue entre mis brazos y me lance al vaci, claro todo estaba framente calculado ya que al saltar rpidamente pude caer de pie en una saliente del risco en el que estbamos.

No te preocupes Hinata solo daremos un paseo un poco movidole dije mientras la bajaba de mis brazos y le indicaba que subiera a mi espalda, seria fcil cargarla ya que es mas ligera de lo que aparenta.

Me encanto la forma en que reacciono cuando al subir a mi espalda di un gran salto y ella se aferro a mi claro a mi eso me agrado, pero cuando ella pudo reaccionar se avergonz por la manera en que me sujetaba que se solt y por poco cae al suelo, si gracias a que ahora soy mas rpido pude dar la vuelta en el aire y caer debajo de ella para amortiguar el golpe. Si, eso doli pero vale la pena para mantener a salvo a mi hinata.

Estas bien naruto kun? me pregunto cuando yo estaba semiinconsciente en el suelo, lentamente abr mis ojos para sentir un gran dolor en mis costillas.

Creo que una cada de mas de treinta pisos es un poco dolorosa le dije mientras me incorporaba un poco Auch!!!... dije cuando me abraso fuertemente, si, el echo era que en realidad estaba muy preocupada por mi y claro no poda dejar que llorara y la abrace igual.

Lamento esto naruto-kun me susurro No quera que salieras herido por mi culpa, ya que si no fuera tan como yo no me habra soltado ella comenz a llorar, y yo no poda dejar que pasara, como ya dije la abrace fuertemente.

Sabes comenc-- Si t no fueras t, no me hubiera roto tres costillas y seguir sentado aqu para mirarte y pedirte que dejes de llorar. --Ella me sonri. Oh es tan perfecta, no puedo creer que se culpe por algo como lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Claro su primo ya no nos buscara aqu, o si?, bueno no importa necesito llevarla a otro lugar as que la ayude a levantarse y comenzamos a caminar, bueno yo iba cojeando porque aun me dolan las costillas, ella se acerco a mi y me dijo que me apoyara en ella, claro acepte con gusto. Me agrada el olor de su cabello, as que cuando pase mi brazo por sus hombros lo acaricie al igual que su cuello y eso izo que se estremeciera, ah!!.. Como me gustan las reacciones que provoco en ella.

Caminamos un poco y gracias al zorro mis costillas se arreglaron en unos minutos pero no quera alejarme as que no le dir nada, aun.

Al ver que yo aun me recargaba en ella, y que por no decirlo habamos caminado un gran tramo del bosque, ya estaba un poco cansado as que le dije que descansramos un poco en la base de un rbol. No desaproveche la oportunidad de sentarme junto a ella y respirar su delicioso aroma.

Ella es tan inocente que cuando me acerque y le bese el cuello se puso nerviosa nuevamente y por poco se levanta de un salto mas yo no se lo permit y la agarre de la mano para que se quedara junto a m un rato ms.

Hinata, me preguntababueno si yo te pidiera ser mi novia aceptaras? le pregunte pero savia la respuesta, ya que como dije antes ella no sabe que YO soy su prometido y no creo que ella pueda deshonrar a su padre saliendo con alguien mas estando ya comprometida.

Y si, mis sospechas se confirman cuando ella mira hacia el suelo con sus ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas que estaban apunto de salir, que estupido soy, no debera preguntar cosas tan estupidas y que aparte de las cuales ya se las respuestas. Si, quisiera decirle que no se preocupara que esta bien que me quiera, porque ella ya es ma.

Lo he decidido si le confesare la verdad ya que no puedo verla sufrir as de esa manera y menos por mi culpa.

VII: Hinata.

Esto es tan injusto, por fin el me corresponde y lo que hago es ser la primognita de un clan que tiene que comprometerme con alguien al que ni siquiera conozco, pero sus palabras me agradan y no puedo soportarlo mas, necesito correr de este lugar ya que no quiero verlo sufrir por mi culpa.

Trato de levantarme pero el me mira fijamente y me tumba enzima de el, me abrasa fuertemente y me besa el cuello, ese gesto me hace estremecer totalmente. Y comienza a murmurar algo.

Hinata, tu eres ma al decir eso me quedo sin palabras no se como contestar a algo as y solo me recuesto en su hombro, mientras el esconde su rostro en mi cuello No quiero que te alejen de mi, y sabes una cosa?

Al escucharlo decir eso, yo niego con un ligero movimiento para dejarlo continuarNadie puede alejarte de mi, menos tu padre o tu clan, ya que ellos fueron los que te entregaron a mi esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, no entenda a que se refera con que me entregaron a el, hasta que continuo hablando Hoy en la sena ser nuestro encuentro formal.

No puedo creerlo el, el el que siempre ha sido mi amor es mimi prometido, me alejo un poco de el por la sorpresa, pero lo hice tan bruscamente que el malinterpreto las cosas ya que bajo su mirada con algo de tristeza reflejada en sus ojos Lamento haberte ocultado algo as Hinata, pero no poda decirte nada hasta que tu padre lo decidiera y como ya te diste cuenta, a m me gusta el trato que hicieron nuestras familias.

No poda creer que el me dijera esas cosas, el savia de nuestro compromiso y aparte dijo que nuestras familias lo haban decidido, pero cuando? es decir, sus padres conocieron a mi padre? y entonces donde estn?, quisiera preguntar tantas cosas, pero lo que ahora importa es arreglar un asunto.

Me acerque un poco mas a el, si aun estaba sentado en las races del rbol y yo me hinqu frente a el sonriendo tmidamente, pues me acerque para levantar su rostro y lograr que me mirara lentamente me acerque a el y lo bese. El correspondi a mi beso agarrndome por la cintura y abrasndome para acercarme mas a el. Mi cuerpo encajaba perfectamente en el de el y as duramos un momento sin decir ninguna palabra ya que no hacia falta.

Naruto me recost sobre el, yo acepte, pero aun me siento tmida estando tan cerca de el, que me sonroje cuando me abraso y me beso nuevamente. El me acunaba en sus brazos y me miraba con tanto cario que definitivamente no cambiaria por nada del mundo algo as. Me senta protegida por el. Y cuando me besaba el cuello yo dejaba salir una risita que el halagaba besndome aun mas, recorriendo mi cuello hasta mis labios nuevamente.

Despus de unas horas, ya comenzaba a hacerse tarde y pronto seria esa cena con mi familia y ahora se que senaria con mi prometido, si, con mi Naruto. Mas sin embargo, para eso faltan algunas horas. Mientras el esta somnoliento y yo aun estoy recostada sobre el, jugando con sus cabellos dorados.

El lentamente abri sus hermosos ojos azules, me miro intensamente, se acerco a mi y me susurro al odo Ai shiteru, Hinata.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bueno aqu llega el final de este mini-fic (as lo nombre porque ni idea de cmo nombrarlo) como sea, si quieren una continuacin solo pdanla y la escribir.

Como les pido opinin, puedo agregar cualquier cosa yhe pensado en agregar lemon que opinan? Les interesara, o la dejo asta aqu?

Como sea sayo, por el momento jeje

Yell) T.T no es justo aqu no nos dejaron hablar

---Uu. Como sea, espero que me dejen algn review con su comentario o critica constructiva, si se puede.


	2. Chapter 2

Primero lo primero: los personajes de la serie Naruto no son mios son de **Kishimoto-sama** y no, no pido nada a cambio de este tipo de entretenimiento, bueno nada monetario, ya que si pido que dejen su opinion sobre lo que escribi jeje...

Ok, a peticion de ustedes e decidido continuar este maxi-one-shot y convertirlo en un fic (bueno en un intento fallido de fic, pero espero les guste el resultado ^-^) y pues agradezco sus reviews ya que me dan a entender que al menos ay alguien a quien le interesa lo que ago ^-^ y eso me hace feliz jeje. . . y sin mas aqui la continuacion. . .

**Advertencia**: posibles horrores ortograficos.

(Nota: las enes con parentesis son enes con palito arriba jeje. . . sorry es que el filtro me las elimina T.T si igual omiti todos los acentos cortesia de my friend, ella si tiene compiu q funciona n///n)

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Ai shiteru.**

Cap II.

I: Naruto.

[. . .]Lo he decidido. Si, le confesare la verdad ya que no puedo verla sufrir asi de esa manera y menos por mi culpa.

La verdad no podia creer lo que acababa de hacer, claro es algo que no he planeado, pero, bah! a quien pretendo enga(n)ar? esto no es algo que pueda simplemente dejar a la suerte y aparte es mi culpa que derrame esas lagrimas. . .

Ella trato de levantarse, yo la agarro de la mu(n)eca y la acerco a mi. La abraso posesivamente y no puedo reprimir el hechizo de su aroma sobre mi, asi que le doy un beso lentamente en el cuello, sonrio, ya que se estremece ante esa simple caricia de mis labios sobre su piel.

Y sin separarme de su cuello le digo al oido- Hinata, tu eres mia -ella se quedo ahi sin hacer nada ya que creo que mis palabras son un poco, bueno demasiado directas para cuando me doy cuenta de que las dije. Pero esta bien, supongo, ya que cuando se incorporo un poco se recargo en mi hombro- No quiero que te alejen de mi, y sabes una cosa? -le dije mientras escondia mi rostro en su cuello, claro aun me sentia hipnotizado por su aroma y la suavidad de su piel, aparte de que tenia miedo de lo que pensaria al decirle lo que le iba a decir.

Siento como niega con la cabeza y por mi parte comienzo a tomar valor para decirselo- Nadie puede alejarte de mi, menos tu padre o tu clan, ya que ellos fueron los que te entregaron a mi respire profundamente mientras ella esperaba- Hoy en la sena sera nuestro encuentro formal.

Aqui estoy de nuevo echando a perder las cosas, ya que ella se separo rapidamente de mi y la verdad no la culpo, al sentir el frio en donde antes estaba el calor de ella sobre mi, miro hacia el suelo- Lamento haberte ocultado algo asi Hinata, pero no podia decirte nada hasta que tu padre lo decidiera y como ya te diste cuenta, a mi me gusta el trato que hicieron nuestras familias.

No escuche nada, un sonoro silencio envolvia el lugar- _Creo que se ha ido_ -pense mientras seguia ahi sentado en las raices del arbol sin mirar hacia delante ya que no queria mirar y ver que no estaba ella.

Senti el toque de una caricia en mi barbilla, no voy a negar que me sorprendio, si esa es la palabra ya que ella me mirara directo a los ojos y se acercara cada vez mas, ella se habia acercado tanto como para deleitarme con su aliento y lentamente poso sus labios sobre los mios. Yo correspondi al beso tomandola por la cintura y acercandola mas a mi.

Mi felicidad se desbordaba, no podia evitar sonreirle y acercarla mas a mi, asi que cuando la recoste sobre mi, ella se sonrojo timidamente por mi accion, pero ahora se que ella me corresponde. No negare que estando con ella me siento en paz y me relajo, yo jugue un poco acariciandola y dandole besos en el cuello, ella solo reia y eso me alentaba a besarla aun mas.

Despues de un rato creo que me dio sue(n)o, en parte porque me sentia a gusto y tambien por el golpe que me di al caer debajo de ella, (para amortiguar su golpe ya que caimos desde una altura de treinta pisos) si, la verdad es que me recupero rapido pero despues tengo que descansar para reponer energias.

Al sentir que ella jugaba con mi cabello comence a abrir mis ojos para mirarla me acerque y le susurre al oido- Ai shiteru, Hinata -me gusto tanto su mirada, ese brillo que reluce en sus ojos me hipnotiza, sus reacciones me enamoran cada vez mas y no pienso ocultarlo.

Creo que es hora de irnos -me dijo al mirar al cielo y ver que ya era un poco tarde, creo que mas o menos pasa de mediodia, y penar que sali de mi casa a eso de las siete, me alegro haber pasado toda la ma(n)ana con ella y no me arrepiento.

Claro, ya que aun tenemos que arreglarnos para la cena -le dije sonriendo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, ella me sonrio y me abrazo con mucho cari(n)o, yo por mi parte la bese suavemente en los labios.

Asi comenzaos a caminar por el bosque para regresar a la aldea. Ella a mi lado y yo tomandola por los hombros ya que a decir verdad creo que creci como palma loca jeje. . .ya se, es exagerado, pero tal vez le llevo como una cabeza y cacho de altura y no, no digo que ella sea peque(n)a ella tiene una estatura correcta, yo soy el del problema.

Ya casi llegabamos a la aldea, es decir a la parte poblada. Todo parece ir normal en esta aldea, si ahi estan las mismas miradas de odio y coraje de algunos aldeanos, pero son lo que menos me interesa en este momento. Mi prioridad esta junto a mi y yo la abrazo posesivamente.

Ya viste -escuche que murmuraban un par de aldeanos, al parecer algo viejos, que miraban en nuestra direccion.

Si ya lo creo que se parece, es la misma forma en que el tomaba a la joven cuando caminaban por aqui con aquella chica hace tiempo -se escucho la voz de su acompa(n)ante.

Dirigi mi morada (discretamente) a donde estaban ellos, y si parecian ser casi tan viejos como ero-sennin, pero su mirada no era como la de los demas aldeanos, ya que bueno ellos nos sonreian y parecia como si su mirada me penetrara dirigiendome al pasado. Era extra(n)o, ya saben la manera de mirarnos parecia como si estuvieran mirando a otra persona y nosotros les recordara a el y a ella, eso me trajo el recuerdo de mi padre, les parecera extra(n)o ya que la verdad no lo conoci, pero a mi cabeza llego esa palabra.

Naruto-kun? -escuche a Hinata llamarme y con eso pude regresar a mi prioridad, ella.

Que ocurre? -le conteste sonriendole.

Como siempre se sonrojo y miro en otra direccion. Al parecer no estaba muy segura de preguntarme lo que sea que me queria preguntar, pero este bien no me importa esperar.

Ey! Naruto que haces por aqui? -se escucho la voz de aburrimiento de Shikamaru.

Ne Shikamaru, pues aqui paseando ya sabes -le dije sonriendo mientras abrasaba mas cerca de mi a Hinata.

Hi. . .Hinata-san? -dijo con algo de sorpresa, no entiendo que es lo que le sorprende, ya que bueno es Hinata y segun yo ellos son amigos, No?

Ho. . .hola Shikamaru-kun -contesto timidamente, yo por mi parte no entiendo nada.

Que pasa Shikamaru? -salio Ino del restaurante de barbacoa al que siempre visitaban junto con Chouji el que salia de detras de ella con una sonrisa.

Hola chicos, al parecer acaban de terminar un gran almuerzo, eh? -les dije al ver que salian ambos y solo se me quedaron mirando con cara de. . . bueno no se si era de sorpresa o algo parecido.

Na. . .Naruto y Hinata? -repitio varias veces Ino, y si aun no entiendo nada- Entonces ustedes. . .es decir tu y ella, es decir TU y ELLA!!!... -valla que ino no puede decir nada coherente?

Que pasa Ino? -dije en tono molesto, ya que la verdad no entiendo que es lo que hace- Shikamaru tu entiendes algo? -le pregunte ya que con Ino no entendia nada, al parecer las chicas si hablan otro idioma.

Es problematico, mejor que te lo explique ella -o que buena ayuda eres Shikamaru ,pense algo molesto al escuchar su respuesta.

Hinata, tengo que hablar con tigo -dijo por fin Ino pero se llevo a Hinata de mi lado.

Esperen! -yo iba a comenzar a seguirlas pero Shikamaru me detuvo del brazo- Que pasa Shikamaru?

Dejalas hablar a gusto -me dijo sin preocupacion, yo lo mire con fastidio, ya que AUN NO ENTIENDO NADA!

II: Clones de sombra de naruto.

Neji iba corriendo detras de ellos y claro tenia que alcanzarlos, pues si que es dificil controlar al pesado este, una porque tiene un orgullo de los mil demonios y otra, bueno es rapido jeje. . .

No tardo en golpearlos.

Demonios! -se dijo a si mismo el clon numero uno, pero penso rapidamente y cuando los golpeo y desafortunadamente desaparecieron en una nube de humo este invoco otro clon que aparecio no muy lejos de el.

El clon estaba escondido no muy lejos sobre una saliente del acantilado.

_Estuvo cerca_ -penso el clon mientras miraba en direccion a donde habia saltado el Naruto original con Hinata en brazos.

Maldito Naruto -se escucho la vos molesta de neji.

_La verdad no entiendo su enfado, yo no fui el que solo lo ato a un arbol y ya_ -penso el clon mirando que este ya se retiraba- _De acuerdo, ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer?_ -se decia mientras comenzaba a bajar de donde estaba, pero se detuvo y regreso rapidamente.

_Es increible que el aun este aqui_ -se dijo nuevamente molesto, ya que habia divisado a una persona que se acercaba.

Asi que el clon la siguio para ver que era lo que le pasaba, despues de todo no recordaba lo que iba a hacer.

Ne Sakura-chan!!!... -grito asustando a su Amiga cuando la miro mejor y comprobo que no era el pesado de Neji.

A, hola Naruto -dijo con cierta tristeza.

Y ahora que te pasa? -pregunto el clon pues le preocupo su aspecto- Si es por lo de hace rato lo lamento -se apresuro a decir.

No es eso, es solo que. . .-ella no termino la frase y sus lagrimas comenzaron a fluir humedeciendo su rostro.

No, no llores -dijo el clon- Vamos cuentame para que te sientas mejor.

Ella nego con la cabeza y comenzo a sollozar, y por si fuera poco abraso repentinamente al clon que no supo que hacer y se quedo ahi parao para que ella se desahogara. Siguio asi unos minutos abrasandolo sintiendo sus brazos que despues de titubear la abrasaron.

Gracias Naruto-kun -le sonrio, pero sus ojos verdes aun se miraban vidriosos.

Se separaron y Naruto (el clon) le sonrio para despedirse con un leve movimiento de mano.

Me pregunto que le pasa -se dijo el clon mientras saltaba entre los monumentos a lo Hokages- Ya recorde que tengo que hacer -grito cuando se detuvo en la cabeza de la quinta (una de las formas que tiene el monumento a los Hokages)

Y asi corrio y salto entre los tejados de los edificios.

III: Hinata.

En este momento caminamos por algunas calles de la aldea, pero no me preocupa que nos miren juntos, es mas para mi es algo que no cambiaria por nada, pero lo que me molesta son algunas miradas que observo en algunos aldeanos cuando miran a Naruto y me molestan.

Dirijo mi mirada a Naruto que camina a mi lado, claro abrasandome por los hombros, pero parece distraido con algo o con alguien. Trato de seguir su mirada y al parecer observa a un par de ancianos que platican, me pregunto que platicaran? Al parecer Naruto si puede escucharlos y me intriga lo que pasa por su cabeza ya que su mirada tiene un brillo de nostalgia, no se pero creo que le recuerdan a Jiraiya-sama. . .

Trato de prestar mas atencion y creo que estan platicando sobre dos jovenes, pero no se de quien. Podria preguntarle a Naruto que ocurre, pero no. . . mejor tratare- Naruto-kun? -lo nombro y logro llamar su atencion.

Que ocurre? -me conteste sonriendome a lo que yo no pude evitar mirar en otra direccion porque me sonroje al instante,

_Por que tiene que ser tan dificil mirarlo a los ojos?_ -me pregunto yo misma

Ey! Naruto que haces por aqui? -se escucho la voz de Shikamaru Nara.

Bueno al parecer me salvo de preguntar o desmayarme en el peor de los casos. Ellos se saludaron al parecer aun no me ha visto o implemente no pretende saludarme, no importa mientras yo este con mi Naruto. . .

Hi. . .Hinata-san? -dijo con algo de sorpresa y por tal motivo yo di un peque(n)o salto que me llevo a colocarme detras de Naruto quien me abraso juntandome a el.

Ho. . .hola Shikamaru-kun -respondo timidamente.

Que pasa Shikamaru? -pregunta Ino que al parecer tampoco me habia visto o escuchado siquiera.

Hola chicos, al parecer acaban de terminar un gran almuerzo, eh? -comento Naruto que aun me abrazaba posesivamente y me encanta cuando lo hace.

Na. . .Naruto y Hinata? -Ino repitio varias veces, mientras Naruto ponia cara de no entender a que se referia- Entonces ustedes. . .es decir tu y ella, es decir TU y ELLA!!!... -nos se(n)alaba el uno al otro, al parecer le sorprende que estemos abrazados y al entenderlo me sonroje.

Ella aun no salia de su asombro, al parecer creo que no creia lo que estaba viendo y pues de mi boca no salia ningun sonido, mientras que Naruto al parecer no entendia a lo que se referia Ino, pobre me gustaria explicarle y cuando me disponia a hacerlo Ino me jalo de su lado y me alejo un poco.

Shikamaru dijo algo pero lo dijo cuando Ino ya me arrastraba a un lugar un poco alejado de ellos- Hinata, tengo que hablar con tigo -dijo por fin Ino mientras me jalaba de la mu(n)eca.

Ya despues de caminar algunos pasos ella me mira de frente y su mirada me da un poco de miedo mientras me bombardea con un sinfin de preguntas. Las que logre escuchar fueron: Como paso? ya te beso? Como besa? Desde cuando andas con el? Son novios oficiales o que? vamos chica no te quedes callada que esto es todo una noticia, dime, si es lo que yo creo verdad? Y aun asi escuchandola no puedo creer todas las preguntas que puede hacer en menos de un segundo.

Le sonrei timidamente, mientras me sonrojaba ya que no savia que decirle o cual pregunta contestar primero.

Ya, creo que te he dejado sin habla -sonrio Ino que necesitaba respirar.

La verdad creo que ella fue la que se quedo sin aire, yo sonrio ante mi pensamiento- Puedes preguntar Ino -le dije en un tono de voz a mi parecer algo silencioso pero ella me escucho.

Para empezar, cuando sucedio? -me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos entre las de ella.

Pues cre...creo que hoy en la ma(n)ana -le dije mirando a otro lado.

No puedo creerlo, el fue el que dio el primer paso o fuiste tu? -ella seguira con su interrogatorio, verdad? Me digo a mi mima al ver la cara de emocion que tenia y el brillo en sus ojos.

Suspiro- El fue el que dio el prim. . . -ella no me deja terminar la frase ya que grito tan fuerte que tuve que tapar mis oidos con mis manos.

No lo puedo creer, y pensar que el es el ninja mas despistado del planeta -dijo mientras cubria su boca en una mueca de complice y me golpeaba gentilmente las costillas- jeje. . . y pasando a la siguiente pregunta, como besa?

Yo al oirla decir eso no savia que contestar, si es tonto pero no se expresar la manera en que el me besa, pues sus besos son tan tiernos y su labios. . . - Vamos Hinata contestame -dijo con un puchero mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos de los cuales provocaron un sonrojo en mi- Eso quiere decir que bien?

Yo solo asenti con la cabeza.

Vamos Ino ya regresamela -escuche que Naruto se quejaba y le gritaba a Ino, al parecer no queria estar lejos de mi y eso me izo sonrojar aun mas.

Jeje. . .ya puedes venir por ella -le contesto Ino molesta mientras me miraba gui(n)andome el ojo.

Eres cruel Ino -le reclamo mi Naruto haciendo un puchero, si esos que me encantan al instante.

Que problematico es todo esto, ya que por tu culpa INO tuve que explicarle algunas cosas a este baka dijo Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a nosotros con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Ya podemos irnos?, que no saben que tenemos asuntos pendientes -reclamo chouji que se unia al grupo.

Ya chouji no molestes que si llegamos tarde sera por tu culpa le grito Ino.

Pero por que? -se quejo chouji que estaba frente a nosotros (Naruto y Hinata)

Porque no avanzas -grito Ino desde el tejado de una casa no muy lejos de donde estabamos y claro se habia llevado a Shikamaru casi a rastras- No vemos chicos y suerte.

Ellos se alejaron del lugar quedando Naruto y yo. Pero al momento de mirar en la direccion en donde estaba mi Naruto el me miraba con esos zafiros tan atentamente que me derrite el echo de saber que el me corresponde y siendo tan honesto y sincero no logra evitar demostrarlo con su mirada.

Me encanta que el me mire de esta manera, por el momento ya comenzamos con el caminar hacia mi casa y el me lleva abrasada por los hombros, al parecer la gente nos mira demasiado y pues a mi no me gusta llamar tanto la atencion, lo miro de reojo, el aun sigue con su hermosa sonrisa.

Na. . .Naruto-kun -lo nombro y el me sonrie prestandome toda la atencion del mundo.

Que pasa? -me dice acercando se mas a mi.

Naruto!!!. . .-escucho a alguien llamarlo, al parecer es Naruto llamando a Naruto? Miro en esa direccion y si, es un al parecer un clon de Naruto.

Ambos se miran y luego me sonrien los dos, es tan extra(n)o verlo al doble y me sonrojo, ya que ahora tengo dos pares de ojos zafiro mirandome detenidamente. El Naruto real me abrasa posesivamente, al pacer le tiene celos a si mismo, yo sonrio, ya que es gracioso verlo como se pone a pelear con el mismo por mi.

Naruto que le miras? -reclamo mi Naruto real a su clon.

Que te importa -le contesto su clon con un tono molesto.

Se miraba graciosa la escena, pues ellos peleaban por mi y ambos eran el mismo, sonrei y deje que una risa saliera, timida pero ambos me escucharon. Los mire y me sonroje al instante bajando mi mirada al suelo.

Jeje. . . Vamos Hinata no seas timida estas en confianza -me dijo regalandome una sonrisa- Para que te sientas mas segura te presentare el es mi clon numero. . . -y miro al clon para que terminara.

Sabes, si le digo que numero soy me tardaria un buen de mucho en terminar la cantidad -a ambos nos aparecio una gotita detras de la cabeza por su comentario- Aparte te tengo un mensaje, pero como estas ocupado mejor luego lo descubres tu, aunque no creo que te desagrade del todo -el me sonrio y desaparecio en una nube de humo.

Al desaparecer la expresion del rostro de mi Naruto expresaba que en verdad estaba realmente feliz y facilmente me agarro de la cintura me abraso y comenzo a dar vueltas con migo. Despues de unos momentos el me bajo, pero no sin antes darme un beso.

Sera mejor que sigamos o sino no alcanzaremos con el tiempo a prepararnos para la cena -y asi comenzamos a caminar nuevamente en direccion a mi casa.

Quisiera saber que fue lo que lo puso asi de feliz, pero mejor sera preguntar en otro momento, ya que ya hemos llegado a mi casa, lo miro, quisiera saber que es lo que piensa pues su mirada parece perdida en mi. Me acerco un poco.

Creo que nos veremos a la hora de la cena -le dije y el me sonrio- Nos vemos -le dije y le di un beso, la verdad iba a darselo cerca de la boca, ya que estamos frente a mi casa, pero el movio su rostro y lo bese en los labios.

Me separe sorprendida, como pudo hacerlo? pero no lo culpo yo igual lo queria hacer, me sonrojo ante mi pensamiento. Me despedi al entrar a la casa.

La casa parece siempre tan bacia y sola, que cualquier peque(n)o ruido resuena como un eco tan fuerte que me molesta al estar aqui. . .

Hinata-sama -escuche que me llamaban.

Si? -conteste mientras colocaba mi calzado a un lado de la puerta, al parecer era mi primo Neji, no entiendo como es que no lo habia notado antes- Oh! Neji-niisan que ocurre? -le pregunte con un tono serio pero cortes, ya que siempre le contesto asi a todo los que viven con migo, aparte ya e aprendido a mostrar un rostro indiferente ante los de mi familia, no por decision propia, sino que mi padre asi me lo a ordenado.

Odio ser falsa en mi casa, pero no tengo otra opcion, ya que soy la heredera de la famita y por lo tanto mi padre siempre me recuerda que tengo que lucir superior a todos en todo momento. A veces me gustaria sonreirle a todo el mundo y saludarlos, pero eso seria algo visto de una manera extra(n)a dentro del clan Hyuuga por la manera en que son y sus tontas costumbres. Es decir, nuestras tontas costumbres.

Hinata-sama su padre no se encuentra en este momento, pero dejo ordenes para que se preparara para la cena que se llevara acabo -dijo con su tipica cara seria y fria, tanto que en lugar de sonar a mensaje sonaba a orden.

Gracias por avisarme, me retiro a mi recamara -le dije dando una leve reverencia y comenzando a caminar a mi cuarto.

El igual hizo una reverencia y se alejo. Comence a caminar por los pasillos de la mansion, si ahora estoy mas que ansiosa para que llegue la hora de la cena y asi conocer a MI prometido.

Mi cuarto sigue igual que siempre, bien ordenado y frio, la verdad no parece un cuarto habitado sino una habitacion bacia y sin vida- Ahora que me pondre para la cena? -me pregunto mientras busco algo que ponerme en mi closet. Ya con una sonrisa, pues al pensar en Naruto me alegro un poco.

En mi closet encuentro el kimono perfecto, es azul con algunos dibujos de flores blancas en la parte inferior. Acomodo todo para vestirme despues de darme una ducha con agua caliente, me desvisto y me cubro con una toalla para ir a mi ba(n)o, que claro esta en mi habitacion, es una suerte que este aqui dentro y sea privado- _Solo para mi_ -pienso cuando escucho el agua caer y me comienzo a mojar.

Despues de veinte minutos salgo, mi cabello esta humedo y lo trato de secar con otra toalla para despues tomar un cepillo y peinarlo suavemente, me miro al espejo, mi rostro ahora ya es el de una mujer, pero aun tengo algunos rastros de mi cuando era peque(n)a, un ejemplo aun tengo el rubor en mis mejillas, por el momento es por ba(n)arme con agua demasiado caliente, pero no tardara en aparecer cuando mire a Naruto.

Suspiro.

Al terminar de peinarme me comienzo a vestir con el kimono que escogi. Al terminar me reviso en el espejo, esta perfecto el liston rojo combina perfecto con las cintas amarillas que ate al mo(n)o que esta a mi espalda y mi cabello perfectamente peinado y adornado con un peque(n)o prendedor anaranjado.

Ese es el color que me recuerda a mi Naruto. . .

IV: clon de naruto.

Esto es un fastidio -decia el clon mientras miraba el bosque desde lo alto de un arbol.

El estaba buscando un lugar en especifico, por el momento se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea Konoha, pero como era un clon no le habian prohibido salir, aparte de que era el clon del proximo Hokage y los guardias supusieron que era algo importante por la manera en la cual corria.

Ahi esta! -grito al ver el lugar que estaba buscando.

Este era una caba(n)a algo alejada de la tipica ruta que seguia el camino y como era un clon, por no decir que el clon del ninja con menos sentido de la orientacion en el mundo, pero bueno ya no hay que apoyarlo tanto. La caba(n)a parecia algo sola pero el savia que lo que estaba buscando estaba ahi y de un salto logro llegar a menos de veinte metros de la entrada.

Oye viejo!, estas ahi dentro? -grito con todo lo que sus pulmones le daban.

Claro chiquillo por fin te aparcases -le contesto una voz algo cansada pero firme- Crei que ya se te habia olvidado el pedido que me hiciste.

Bueno ya que este lugar esta algo lejos y bueno. . . -comenzo a decir, pero pronto se acerco a la caba(n)a- No, la verdad es que no habia tenido tiempo de poder salir de la aldea, pero aqui estoy ya -dijo con un tono despreocupado.

El sonreia a un anciano que parecia que se habia manchado con algo de carbon en su ropa y su mirada mostraba un rostro amable.

Vamos pasa debes estar cansado, y sobre lo que me pediste el otro dia ya esta listo -le decia mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

Se lo agradezco -le dijo simplemente.

Sabes esa persona debe ser muy importante para ti si le vas a dar este regalo -le dijo mientras sacaba una peque(n)a cajita de color negra de una caja fuerte que se encontraba sellada con un trozo de papel.

Si la verdad no puedo esperar a darselo -le dijo rascando su nuca- Digame puedo echar un vistazo? -pregunto mientras tomaba la peque(n)a caja entre sus manos.

Claro chico, ya que es tuyo de cualquier forma -le sonrio el hombre.

Naruto (el clon) abrio lentamente la peque(n)a caja y en su interior se encontraba un delicado anillo de oro blanco adornado con un diamante tornasol que destellaba de color anaranjado, azul y violeta al ponerlo contra la luz del sol, este estaba abrazado (por decirlo de alguna manera) por una delicada espiral que sobresalia del anillo rodeandolo. Al reverso del anillo tenia escrito con unas delicadas letras de oro:

_Para la persona mas importante en mi vida y la que representa mi felicidad_.

Un magnifico trabajo, a mi parecer el mejor que e echo -dijo el hombre con orgullo al ver la expresion de asombro de Naruto mientras lo sostenia a contra luz y observaba la escritura.

Definitivamente le encantara -fue la respuesta de Naruto- lamento irme asi pero ya sabe, tengo que entregarselo lo antes posible -Naruto se despidio del hombre mientras corria a toda velocidad de regreso a la aldea.

V: Naruto.

Anda Shikamaru, ya dime que demonios es lo que quiso decir Ino? -le reclamaba ya que pues no tengo ni idea de como piensan las mujeres y al parecer este flojo de Nara si. Pero no me quiere decir.

Es algo problematico explicarte lo que acaba de pasar -fue la unica respuesta que me dio.

Anda Shikamaru ya dime anda, anda, anda, anda, anda. . . - y asi segui por un rato hasta que al parecer se le izo mas complicado estarme escuchando decir tantas veces anda que se arto y me dijo que Ino estaba emocionada de que al fin Hinata y yo estuvieramos abrasados?.

No entiendo -fue mi respuesta ya que el utilizo algunos terminos algo complicados jeje. . .

Veras Naruto, entre las chicas es comun que se digan todo o que hagan que otras chicas les digan todo sobre lo que hacen y lo que les pasa, se diria que es como un codigo de mujeres, entiendes? -dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Sabes si hubieras empezado por esa parte no te hubiera echo repetirlo mas de cinco beses -le dije y cuando mire en direccion a Ino le grite para que me devolviera a mi Hinata. Ella me reclamo por ser tan inmaduro, o mas bien asi lo interprete yo y le dije que era cruel, pero cuando estaba al lado de mi Hinata ya no tuve ojos ni oidos ni sentidos para nada mas.

Ellos al parecer se fueron y nosotros comenzamos a caminar a la casa de Hinata, en eso llego uno de mis clones que claro tenia que interrumpir cuando ella me queria preguntar algo.

Naruto!!!. . .-grito a todo pulmon, bueno no me afecta ya que en realidad asi soy siempre.

Luego ambos miramos a Hinata que se habia quedado seria tratando de ocultar ese sonrojo en sus mejillas que no pude evitar mirarla atentamente y por consiguiente mi clon tampoco. Ambos sonreimos por la manera en que actuaba yo por ver la manera en que yo la miraba no se que me paso, pero la abrase fuertemente, por no decir que posesivamente acercandola a mi todo lo posible. Ella solo sonreia mientras yo le mostraba mi lengua a mi clon.

Naruto que le miras? -le reclame a mi clon que no separaba sus ojos de MI Hinata.

Que te importa -me contesto molesto, ha. . . ahora tengo que pelear con migo mismo por ella, pues si lo are y asta me mataria si fuera por ella.

Ella nos miro a ambos y sonrio dejando salir una risita timida, pero que cubria con su mano para que no se notara, pero mi oido es tan agudo que la escuchamos y la miramos sonriendo.

Jeje. . . Vamos Hinata no seas timida estas en confianza -le dije sonriendo- Para que te sientas mas segura te presentare el es mi clon numero. . . -al pacer no recuerdo como decir el numero que representa mi clon, espero que a el se le ocurra algo antes de que ella lo note.

Sabes, si le digo que numero soy me tardaria un buen de mucho en terminar la cantidad -valla que alivio ese comentario si que ayudo, claro ni que ella. . . pero mis pensamientos se interrumpieron ya que ella sonrio claro despues de quedarse en Que? Junto con migo- Aparte te tengo un mensaje, pero como estas ocupado mejor luego lo descubres tu, aunque no creo que te desagrade del todo -que sera ese mensaje?, pero antes de seguir siquiera para formularme las dudas este desaparecio y todos sus recuerdos me llenaron la cabeza.

No podia creer que ya este listo, al parecer mis clones ahora si piensan, ya que yo habia olvidado que tenia que ir a recoger ese encargo pero al saber que ya esta en casa y que lo tendre listo para Hinata a la hora de la cena no logre controlar mi felicidad asi que la cargue por la cintura y comence a girar con ella en mis brazos. Y despues de unas cuantas vueltas la baje pero no sin antes besarla.

Sera mejor que sigamos o sino no alcanzaremos con el tiempo a prepararnos para la cena -y asi comenzamos a caminar nuevamente en direccion a su casa.

Despues de caminar algunas calles llegamos a su casa, tenia que despedirme pero como? Entonces ella se acerco y me dijo que nos veriamos en la cena y al decir nos vemos se acerco para besarme al parecer justo cerca de la boca, pero yo quiero un beso y sin querer, bueno sin querer queriendo, muevo mi rostro para que me lo de en la boca y ella se sorprende por el error jeje. . . pero igual parece que le gusto.

Ahora camino solo por las calles, al parecer algo ocurrio con Sakura pero no se que es lo que le pasa, en fin luego le preguntare por el momento tengo que ir a arreglarme para la cena.

Naruto!!!... -escucho que alguien me grita volteo mientras me detengo- je. . . no puedo creer que esto me pase a mi. . . -me quejo al descubrir de quien se trata.

Continuara. . ..

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hola a todos y gracias por apoyarme en este. . . como dije antes intento fallido de fic pero que estoy logrando hacer jeje. . . la verdad no se me ocurre aun como sera la cena, pero si se me ocurrio lo que escribi alli arriba. . .

Tratare de dejar el lemon asta que sea el momento, ya que si puede que no lo ponga, pero no se, despues haber que pasa.

La verdad no prometo nada con la ortografia, ya que bueno, mi compiu es caprichosa y solo prende cuando quiere y solo por un lapsos de tiempo muy corto y yo ago todo lo posible por arreglar algunos detalles y como lo note y ustedes lo notan, no soy buena en la correccion rapida jeje. . .---Uu. . .diablos. . .

Black) ni en la acentuacion, ni en la gramatica, ni en la. . .

Mejor ahi le dejas, ya que se entiende bien mi punto.

Black) si pues la verdad deberias agradecer que te aconsejaran con algo constructivo y aparte pedir disculpas por no poderlo lograr

Si bueno no es mi culpa lo de mi compiu y lo sabes .o

Black) lo que sea y aparte que bueno que no leen cosas por ti escritas a mano porque sino. . .

**Deja de molestar Black!**

Pero como me apoyaron lo continuare por el momento les traje este capitulo que acabo de escribir en menos de poco tiempo, ya que fue lo que prendio mi compiu en mi casa jeje... y esta nota la escribo antes de subirlo jeje. . .^-^ y lamento si no me doy a entender en algunos puntos o partes T.T es que la verdad reprobe en la materia de lectura y redaccion de la prepa (disese de bachillerato) y aparte solo me dieron un semestre que al parecer no aproveche del todo T.T

Por ahora agradezco a:

*-_shinofan_-* . . . hinata147hyuuga . . . Gatz . . . Sakura witch . . . Gamelos . . . LennaParis . . . Nookie . . . Dark kurogane. . . shinokun21 . . . Richy . . . DORMILON . . . kierinahana. . .

A y a mis amigas ALEKS y MACI que me introdujeron al mundo de los ficks hace poco jeje. . . gracias T-T

A y **GRACIAS** por su apoyo ^-^ en los reviews que me indican que ay alguien a quien le gusta lo que escribo.

Ya se que es una manera chusca de agradecer, pero es mi mejor esfuerzo, a y tratare de desenredar algunas dudas que queden en el proximo capitulo.

Como: por que llora sakura? O no se, diganme mejor en donde queda duda para desenredarla o hacer un intento fallido de desenredar esa parte jeje. . . ^-^.

Tambien pregunto: quieren las partes en donde sakura es la que habla?, ya saben igual que con Hinata, Naruto o los clones.

Bueno lo dejare por el momento aparte no pienso hacerlo si no lo quieren, ya que sin este quedan muchas dudas por desenredar jeje. . .

Sayo.

(p.d. Prometo hacer mas cortas las notas de aqui en adelante jeje. . .---Uu)


	3. Chapter 3

Primero lo primero: los personajes de la serie Naruto no son mios son de **Kishimoto-sama** y no, no pido nada a cambio de este tipo de entretenimiento (no me demanden^^), bueno nada monetario, ya que si pido que dejen su opinion sobre lo que escribi jeje...

Ok si, sigue el siguiente capitulo de este intento fallido de fic, pero espero les guste el resultado ^-^ y pues agradezco sus reviews ya que me dan a entender que al menos ay alguien a quien le interesa lo que ago ^-^ y eso me hace feliz jeje. . . y sin mas aqui la continuacion. . .

**Advertencia**: posibles horrores ortograficos. (Nota: sorry por la ortografia es que el filtro me elimina las letras con acento y las enies T.T si es por eso que omiti todos los acentos n///n y es por eso que abeces faltan letras T-T GOMEN NASAI!!!!. . . . )

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Ai shiteru.**

Cap III.

I: Naruto. (3 horas para la cena)

Naruto!!!... -escucho que alguien me grita y volteo mientras se detiene.

Je. . . no puedo creer que esto me pase a mi. . . -me quejo al descubrir de quien se trata- Que pasa Konohamaru? -le sonrio al verlo, ya que no es su culpa ser el.

Ey jefe, que es lo que hace por aqui -me grita mientras se acerca rapidamente- No se supone que tendria una micion esta tarde? -me dijo con un tono algo extra(n)ado, y si, despues me cae el veinte*1, demonios lo habia olvidado, pero gracias a kami que este chiquillo existe, sonrio.

Si es cierto, nos vemos Konohamaru, gracias por el recordatorio -y es como salgo corriendo del lugar (escapa ahora soporta despues ^^)- Espera, desde cuando corro tan rapido? -me pregunto a mi mismo mientras desaparesco entre los tejados.

O si lo recuerdo, desde que comense a aprender la tecnica de mi padre, la verdad no recuerdo su nombre es algo complicada y mas complicado es el aprenderla, ya que cuando (aunque parezca imposible) Hiashi-bakasama me mostro el pergamino que tenia esa tecnica, fue un dolor de cabeza estarla aprendiendo y mejorando, por el momento aun necesito ese sello en algun punto como los kunai especiales que igual me proporciono Hiashi-bakasama. Pero ese no es el punto, ahora necesito darle mi reporte a la Hokage ya que en si es algo tarde, pero valdra la pena cualquier rega(n)o por haber pasado un tiempo con Hinata.

Despues de estar a una considerable distancia, me detengo y cambio de rumbo hacia mi casa, ya que cuando Obaa-chan me sita tengo que utilizar mi nuevo y genial uniforme ANBU, el cual nadie conoce y por lo tanto oculta mi identidad- Ya que el proximo Hokage corre peligro fuera de la aldea -segun la vieja, pero yo creo que le preocupo mas que por eso ^^.

Por el momento les digo que soy considerado uno de los mejores ninja de la aldea de la hoja y claro estoy en algunos de los libros bingo de la mayoria de todas las aldeas bajo el nombre de El espectro Negro- Aunque nadie lo sabe aparte de la Hokage -me es genial ese apodo, pero no me gusta la actitud que han tomado contra mi y es por eso que la Hokage me viste para mis misiones.

En el departamento de Naruto. . . (2 horas con 57 minutos para la cena)

Ya saven, el echo de vestir como un Ambu pero con la diferencia de que el traje es totalmente negro y mi mascara- Demonios esa mascara me tomo algun tiempo en hacer -pienso mientras trato de buscarla en mi cuarto.

Pero es lo mejor que e echo, ya saben, tiene la forma de un zorro y los detalles estan pintados en anaranjado mientras lo demas es totalmente negro (tipico estilo ANBU pero diferente ^^) tiene tres franjas remarcadas en la mejilla derecha- Y si, aqui esta, por que me toma tanto tiempo encontrar las cosas en mi departamento? -me quejo ya que la verdad un departamento mas grande solo significa que tendre mas espacio en donde desapareceran la mayoria de mis cosas jeje. . .

Ya estoy listo, solo me falta entregar mi reporte a la Hokage y disimular que no soy yo cuando llegue ahi y para despistar un poco, mando a uno de mis clones a pasear por la aldea, ya saben es simple que me confunda si le entrego suficiente chacra para que sea tan real como yo.

Oh! casi lo olvido -me regreso ya que de nuevo casi olvido mis katanas. Las tomo y me las coloco a la espalda, si lo se, es exagerado ser un ANBU con dos katanas, pero es mas facil e igual fueron un regalo de mis padres, asi que no puedo negarlas.

Despues de eso desaparesco en un espectro negro, para llegar a la oficina lo mas rapido posible, fue una gran idea el dejar un kunai marcado e ese lugar- Como no se me habia ocurrido antes ? -claro pero despues de un mes con la tecnica por fin me dejaron utilizarla a mi voluntad, ya saben para practicarla n.n.

Entro en la oficina, al parecer nadie sospecha de mi- El reporte -escucho la voz de Obaa-can, es increible que me sea tan dificil mantenerme cayado.

Hokage-sama. . .-esa Shizune (espero que se llame asi T.T no me acuerdo, no me maten plis), como es que no me reconoce?, sonrio tras la mascara al verla estar nerviosa en mi presencia.

Shizune, deja de molestar -pero es interrumpida.

Hokage-sama, acaba de llegar este pergamino -ella le muestra el pergamino y se lo entrega, me pregunto que sera?

De acuerdo puedes retirarte Shizune -ella obedientemente se retira cerrando la puerta detras de ella- Necesito que salgas nuevamente.

QUE???! . . . pero se supone que tengo que estar en la casa de Hinata en un par de horas, y si no llego tiempo? Que pensaran de mi? Como les explicare que soy el espectro negro? Espera por que eso ultimo me preocupa? -debo recalcar que todo eso lo dije con un simple movimiento de un pie al otro, ya que no se me tiene permitido hablar y fue por eso que se me ense(n)o este lenguaje corporal.

No tienes excusa, sera mejor que te apresures a cumplirla -me mira de esa forma que no me gusta.

Pero tengo que mantener el control, ya que soy un AMBU y no tengo que hablar ni mostrar emociones y aparte tengo que ocultarme para que no sepan mi identidad y. . .ya me desvie de mi tema, ya que un gran escritorio me golpea sacandome de mis pensamientos.

PRESTA ATEENCION!!!!. . . -me grita despues de lanzarme el escritorio- Toma el pergamino con las instrucciones y mas te vale que la termines rapido, o ya veras. . . -odio que tenga esa aura asesina cuando se dirige a mi T.T.

Me levanto como puedo y entonces hago una reverencia- Algo no tipico de mi -jeje. . .que cosas pienso, no?

A sakura, que bien que estas aqui -le dice la vieja, que bien Sakura, espero y no me reconozca, pienso mientras termino mi reverencia.

Si Hokage-sama me mando llamar? -al parecer ellas tienen que hablar asi que me retiro saltando por la ventana no sin antes mirar un deje de tristeza en su mirada, eso me preocupa ultimamente a estado asi y no se que es lo que le ocurre.

II: Sasuke

(nota: solo porque es necesario, pero aun asi no tiene sentido lo que escribo jejeje. . .^^ no esperen mucho de esto)

Es ya un poco tarde y aqui estoy yo, caminando por las calles.

Si, recuerdo cuando Naruto le dio la noticia.

Flash back. . .

Etto. . .Sakura-chan -le llamo la atencion, mientras regresabamos de una mision, no les prestaba tanta atencion, ya que supongo que por ser el dobe terminaran por platicar de cosas sin sentido.

Y ahora que pasa Naruto? -le contesto con un tono de molestia.

Veras. . . recuerdas a Hinata -hmn, que raro que mencione a otra chica en presencia de Sakura, no? Me pregunto quien sera? Y tras mi pensamiento le presto el minimo de atencion.

Pero al momento miro que su mirada se ilumina cuando la nombra, si sabre yo, este dobe por fin se percato de que le gusta alguien, bien por el. Pero me sacan de mis pensamientos cuando el es golpeado con todas las fuerzas que puede no soportar por Sakura.

Si seras Imbesil -le grito, esperen de que demonios me perdi?

Ne Sakura-chan no deverias ser tan ruda con migo -murmura mientras se levanta pesadamente del suelo.

Sabes que desde siempre tu le habias gustado, no? -en serio de que me perdi?- Y como asi de simple es tu prometida -prometida? Desde cuando?. . . es decir el baka de Naruto se va a casar y eso cuando sucedio?

Ya, Sakura-chan no es mi culpa, pero en serio es verdad lo que me contaron? -que le contaron? ahora si que me interesa la platica, pero trato de no demostrarlo.

Si Naruto, ella es algo especial, pero si, es verdad lo que te contaron -que le contaron? Desde cuando soy tan curioso? Si, en efecto me ha da(n)ado el estar tan cerca de Naruto estos ultimos meses. . . nota mental: # debo propinar mas distancia entre nosotros.

Entonces tengo que ir a verla? -que? cuando dio un jiro tan rapido la platica.

No baka, la asustaras -ese es un buen consejo- Mejor deberias, no se, tratar de conocerla mejor -conocerla mejor?, si bueno, yo supongo que es lo mejor si se va a casar con alguien.

Tengo una idea -grito a todo pulmon, como una persona puede pasar tantos desniveles tan rapiro?- La seguire todo el tiempo para comprobarlo.

Que paso? -le pregunto a Sakura, ya que pues al parecer mi estadia fuera de la aldea y el echo de no pasar tanto tiempo con personas me afecto un poco y odio no saber que ocurre en cada situacion.

No tengo animos y estoy cansada, nos vemos -y se aleja, al parecer algo no anda bien. . .esta noticia debio de haberla afectado.

End flash back. . .

Al percatarme de un espectro negro me regreso a mi tiempo- Al parecer ese tipo aun anda por aqui -murmuro para mi al verlo pasar rapidamente frete a mi y en un instante nuestras miradas se cruzan- Aunque me parece familiar, es como si lo conociera. . . pero no se de donde.

En fin no me incumbe mientras sea aliado. Continuo mi trayecto hacia la oficina de la Hokage ya que al parecer tendra alguna mision para mi. Pero antes me vuelvo a perder en mis recuerdos.

Flash back. . .

Despues de algunos dias y como completamos con gran exito la mision, la Hokage nos dejo descansar una semana y pues como no tenia nada que hacer (Io: por no decir que obligado ^^) acompa(n)e al dobe en su loca tarea de vigilar a su prometida.

Ella es -me murmuro alegremente y lleno de emocion, y claro que no podia evitar estar en esa situacion ella era algo bien parecida*2

Callate o nos descubriran -le murmure lo mas bajo que pude aunque las personas normales no me hubieran escuchado este tiene lo sentidos al mil y es capas de escuchar o sentir cualquier cosa por minima que sea.

Ya bien, solo queria que lo supieras, mira creo que no te acuerdas de su equipo por eso te lo recordare # si claro como si yo no recordara, a quien enga(n)o nunca les tome importancia

Hmp -fue todo lo que el necesitaba para continuar.

El de las gafas es Shino Aburame y el de que esta a un lado del perro es Kiva Inuzuka y el perro es Akamaru, su sensei es Yuui Kurenai (Io: si es asi ?)

III: Naruto. (1 horas y 20 minutos para la cena)

Aun salto entre las ramas de los arboles y claro esta mision sera facil, solo tengo que eliminar a un espia que se esconde cerca de donde vive el viejo constructor de puentes y creo que no me tomara mas de cinco minutos en llegar aya al paso que voy.

Demonios desde cuando a los malditos espias se les ocurre llevarse informacion y aparte huir a un lugar tan lejano como este? -me quejo mentalmente ya que debo ser sigiloso y claro lo estoy logrando a la perfeccion, ya que nadie se a percatado de mi presencia ni esos shinobis de la niebla.

**Por fin habra algo de accion mocoso** -es el maldito zorro de nuevo, por que no deja de molestar?- **Sabes mocoso, yo puedo escuchar todo lo que piensas** -murmura en un tono acusador y molesto.

Lo se, solo que no me importa -pienso mientras lo trato de ignorar.

**Mocoso eres un fastidio y dime esta ves me dejaras salir aunque sea un momento?** **Quiero divertirme** - # si claro como no, y que dijo a este ya lo convenci, ja pues no.

(Increible que hasta el tercer capitulo hablara mi queridisimo zorro T.T sory zorrito)

**Bueno no pierdo nada con intentarlo **-murmura mientras se pierde en mi inconsciente, si creo que es mejor asi ya que la ultima ves que lo deje salir se comporto como todo un loco y salvaje-** Mocoso aun te escucho. . . **-ya mejor ay que dejarlo dormir-** La mejor idea del momento **-bueno sus comentarios van mejorando.

Sigo mi camino lo mas silencioso que puedo y sin ningun signo de que me hayan descubierto, entro en la aldea escondido entre las sombras. Sera facil encontrar a ese ninja, ya que no pasa desapercibido ese olor que corresponde al olor de los pergaminos de Konoha.

Me pregunto que fue lo que robaron que sea tan importante como para que me mandaran a mi a esta mision? -me cuestiono ya que no tiene sentido tomar tantas molestias por un simple pergamino.

**O vamos mocoso, por que no me dejaras salir? -**y yo que creia que se iria a dormir- **No, no lo are ya que hace tiempo que no me dejas salir a estirar las patas.**

De acuerdo solo lo are si el enemigo es demaciado peligroso, estas de acuerdo? -le digo con un tono molesto, pero como solo era un espia no creo que necesite de su ayuda asi que no hay problema.

**No estoy conforme pero asepto, ademas sabias que ese espia tiene gran poder? **-esperen que fue lo que dijo?- **Ja**** ahora si te interesa.**

Sonrio al divisar el puente con mi nombre me alago mucho cuando supe que lo llamaron asi ^^- Claro me di cuenta despues pero ya no importa.

**Mocoso, aveses me preocupas **-murmura el zorro y eso me molesta, pero cuando me disponia a entrar en mi cabeza para ponerlo en su lugar siento la presencia del susodicho espia.

Y si, ahi estaba justo frente a mi parado en la entrada al puente, sin mas me miraba atentamente ya que por culpa del zorro me distraje y el me descubrio. Pero me ahorro el problema de tener que buscarlo.

Con que el mismo Espectro Negro de Konoha ha venido por mi, eso es un gran honor -grita desde el lugar en donde esta ubicado, me molestan las personas como el y la verdad no niego que sera divertido pelear con alguien asi de interesante.

Asi que salgo de entre las sombras y me coloco frente a el a una distancia de diez metros, no digo nada ya que no se me tiene permito hablar durante este tipo de misiones y la verdad me molesta un poco por no decir que es un gran esfuerzo el estar tan callado.

Oh! un ninja silencioso jeje. . . -se burla de mi, yo por el contrario a cualquier reaccion solo me quedo parado mirandolo mientras coloco mis manos en los bolsillos, tipico lenguaje corporal ninja que se traduciria como: No me interesa que tanto puedas fanfarronear, se que te vencere rapidamente.

Me encanta saber utilizar este lenguaje ya que es tan divertido ver las caras de mis presas- Como dice Kyuubi -y sus reacciones son tan comicas abeses. Si, en este momento me percato que el tonto que es parte de mi diversion esta algo molesto y lo se por el intento de asesinato que me esta demostrando.

Se que solo eres un chiquillo idiota por tu arrogancia y te puedo decir que en este lugar sera tu funeral -no se como siempre me amenazan de esa manera ya asta me la se de memoria.

IV: Sasuke

(nota: ya me gusto la manera en que me divierto por la forma en que lo pongo a pensar jeje. . ., o ustedes no? ^^ jeje. . .)

Vamos Sasuke, es facil solo tienes que decirle algo sobre mi y averiguar mas de ella -si como no, yo ser parte de sus planes ni pensarlo.

Yo no sere tu casamentero*3 -le digo mientras lo miro de reojo para ver su reaccion.

Aaaaaaaannnnnnnddddddddaaaaaaaa!!!!!. . . . . .-como puede ser tan molesto con esto?- Aaaannnnnnnnnndddddddddaaaaaaaa!!. . .-no se va a cayar verdad?- Aaaannnnnnnnnndddddddddaaaaaaaa!!. . . -para que pregunto.

Esta bien -le digo ya resignado puesto tengo otro remedio- Dime que quieres que haga -ya que no tengo otra opcion #.

Me mira atentamente con esa sonrisa que no demuestra nada bueno- En que demonios me eh metido? -pienso a mi pesar T.T.

Momentos despues. . .

Disculpa?! -le llamo la atencion. Y me mira despacio al parecer no parece que reaccione como las demas chicas que e conocido durante mis viajes. Me mira atentamente pero no reacciona como lo menciono Naruto que lo aria.

Que me habia dicho, asi ella nunca mira a nadie a los ojos, siempre tartamudea y siempre evita cualquier contacto. . . ?

Si, que ocurre Sasuke? -increible que ella sepa mi nombre, pero como era que se llamaba. ? Y por que no reacciono como lo predijo Naruto? esto es extra(n)o.

No disculpa la molestia es solo que necesito saber la ubicacion del nuevo apartamento de Naruto -le digo auque ya se donde queda, pero es un pretexto util, ya que al nombrarlo ella izo todo lo que el habia dicho que aria.

Na. . .Naruto-kun, bueno. . .el. . .el vive a unas. . .unas calles de aqui, si. . .si mal no recuerdo -comenso y agacho su mirada y como si eso no bastara estaba totalmente ruborizada ante solo la mension de Naruto, eso me izo sonreir un poco- Y. . .solo si. . .sigues derecho -a si, las indicaciones, le agradezco y sigo con mi camino.

Detras de un muro no muy lejano. . .

Y BIEN, que te dijo? -me grito a todo pulmon en el oido ya que estaba parado en la cerca en una posicion horizontal- Este dobe con su impaciencia ----Uu -pienso al verlo.

Nada, ya que no le pregunte -le digo mientras el se estira los cabellos por la frustracion- Ya, deverias ser tu el que lo haga ya me arte -le dije y sin mas me aleje.

Espera, pero no averiguaste nada? Ni un poquito? -bueno tiene razon para que ocultarselo.

Bien notaste su postura cuando yo me acerque? -si bueno hay que hacerlo entrar en razon por primera vez en su vida, el asiente- Y viste como reacciono cuando te nombre en la platica? -vuelve a asentir, bueno es un progreso- Y con esto concluyo mis acciones del dia -le digo y simplemente me retiro del lugar dejandolo procesar esa informacion.

End flash back. . .

Si, pero fue divertirlo ayudarlo no lo niego, pero no me gusto la actitud que Sakura tenia despues de lo sucedido ese dia. Es decir se comportaba cortante con el y mas con migo, en fin abeces no la entiendo primero me jura que me ama y despues solo se aleja despacio de mi, digo, no es mi culpa que ella misma se confunda, por que no solo ve lo evidente? es decir, que el dobe es solo su amigo y ahora con lo sucedido deberia verlo mas claro.

V: Naruto (1 hora 15 minutos para la cena)

Vamos chiquillo, o que tienes miedo de que se te rompa tu linda mascarita? -maldito, solo porque no le puedo contestar, sino el ya. . . Pero antes de terminar mis pensamientos el sujeto me lanzo una lluvia de sembons.

Las logro esquivar facilmente saltando a un lado y ninguna me alcanzo a tocar.

Un aplauso al genio -grito el mientras aplaudia- Vamos chiquillo esto se pone divertido.

Odio a las personas como el, ya que solo se esta burlando de mi- **Vamos mocoso quiero salir **-y ahora esto otro que no me va a dejar en paz.

Mientras me acercaba al sujeto este trataba de golpearme con algunas sembons y claro eran faciles de esquivar hasta que me percate de que solo eran un anzuelo para distraerme mientras el realizaba algunas posiciones de manos.

Me sostuve con la mano izquierda del suelo para intentar evitar cualquier posible golpe, pero repentinamente algo se apodero de mi brazo, inmovilizandome en el instante.

De esta no te escapas -el grito, y claro no pude esquivar al dragon de agua que creo, y me golpeo en el estomago.

Respire profundamente ya que ese golpe me saco el aliento y trato de reponerme de ese golpe, al parecer si es algo fuerte ya que la cantidad de chacra que utilizo era muy grande y le dio algo de potencia a su golpe.

Anda juguemos mas en serio -cuando ya estaba totalmente recuperado logre mirarlo y pude ver que la capucha con la que vestia estaba abajo mostrando una placa sin simbolo. Y logre reconocerlo como el ninja hilos de seda.

Esto si sera mas complicado de lo que pense- **Claro mocoso yo te lo adverti -**y que sugieres que hagamos? Le pregunto, pues si quiere jugar dejemoslo jugar.

Ya te cansaste? Crei que el espectro negro seria un oponente mas interesante -solo necesito algo de tiempo para poder distraerlo lo suficiente y asi encontrar esos endemoniados hilos que me estan robando chacra y me aprisionan a un punto definido.

Rapidamente me lanza otro golpe que igual logro esquivar, pero los hilos me detienen y caigo pesadamente al suelo.

Vamos chiquillo o que unos delicados hilos te detienen -me reta con un tono de voz que me molesta, creo que este sujeto ya me esta hartando y aparte la impotencia de no hablar me desespera aun mas.

**Anda mocoso dejame salir** -y este otro no ayuda mucho .

Ya te dije que esperaras -le digo al zorro y claro mientras trato de encontrar esos hilos estorbosos que me tienen rodeado.

Le lanzo algunas shurikens y logro darle en el hombro y eso me da tiempo para detenerme a mirar en varias direcciones tratando de escuchar las ligeras vivraciones para localizar los hilos.

No te servira de nada, ya que mis hilos estan hechos de chacra y no de cualquier chacra -demonios porque no se caya. Espera eso me interesa, si me dice el material se me facilitara el encontrarlos- Si chiquillo, estan hechos con tu propio chacra.

Mi propio chacra y como demonios lo obtuvo? - **Mocoso es lo que e tratado de decirte** - No es verdad, tu solo as mencionado que quieres salir - **Si pero para romperlos ya que te estan aprisionando y como son parte de tu chacra no lo puedes sentir, pero como mi chacra es diferente yo los siento.**

Ante esa informacion miro mi cuerpo y es cierto lo hilos me estan rodeando, como no los note antes? mis brazos estan siendo enrollados por delicados hilos de chacra que salen de mis propia reservas y el hilo principal esta siendo sostenido por el hombre frente a mi.

Bueno tiene sentido lo que el dice, pero espero que no se emocione con la libertad que le otorgare- Oye zorro estupido -le llamo la atencion.

**Que? **-me contesta con toda la indiferencia del mundo, y eso que le interesa- **Habla ya y deja de perder el tiempo en idioteces.**

Te voy a dejar salir pero tienes que ocultar el color del chacra rojo -el solo asiente, bueno eso es un progreso, aparte asi lo mantendre ocupado para que no me distraiga- Recuerda, solo para que rompas los hilos -eso ultimo lo molesto porque bufo y murmuro algunas palabras no muy buenas. 

La verdad ahora tengo que averiguar como derrotare a este sujeto, en primer lugar ya lleva varios golpes de ventaja aparte de que me ha estado utilizando para derrotarme y como mis recerbas peligrando no tengo opcion.

Que chiquillo, acaso ya te vas a rendir? -me dice y jala del hilo provocando una gran presion en mi brazos y pecho.

**No** -le digo y al parecer le sorprende que rompiera mi silencio y mas aun ya que la voz con la que lo pronuncie era la voz del zorro, para algo sirve.

Jeje. . .por fin hablas, que planeas matarme con tu voz? -je. . .el muy arrogante no sabe que nadie sobrevive despues de lo que planeo hacer.

Un aura negra comienza a rodearme totalmente y el sujeto se pone alerta jalando los hilos que en el instante que el aura aumenta estos se rompen dejandolo paralizado por la sorpresa. Pero en segundos recupera su postura y me lanza otro ataque.

Maldito chiquillo -grita cuando me tiene frente a el a ecazos centimetros- Con que a esto se debe tu apodo.

Lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago tirandolo y haciendo que caiga de rodillas. Pero al tocar el piso desaparece en una nube de humo.

Sustitucion es lo basico del arte ninja, genial ahora que planea? -pienso mientras trato de localizarlo.

Repentinamente sale de un charco cercano a mi y me golpea en la espalda, rapidamente vuelve a su guarida en el charco. Mientras una lluvia de sembons me llega desde todas direcciones, por mi parte utilizo por primera vez mis katanas para desviarlas con solo agitarlas en circulos perfectos.

Es interesante como maniobras ante mi -ya me esta hartando su insolencia, mejor lo matare rapido y me ahorro el soportarlo.

Y dicho y echo, rapidamente lo tomo por sorpresa cuando trataba de golpearme nuevamente por la espalda, siempre tan predecibles y confiados. Lo levanto por el cuello y lo miro atentamente este solo sonrie de manera arrogante.

Sera un honor el ser derrotado por el famoso Espectro Negro de Konoha -el sonrie y asi acepta el ser eliminado por mi.

Lo ago rapido y sin provocarle dolor alguno, ya que rapidamente lo atravieso con una de mis katanas y asi se termina su tiempo de vida. Pero repentinamente el saca una enorme sembon y me la inserta en el hombro, no me proboca gran da(n)o pero es molesta.

El se queda asombrado porque cuando la retiro con un simple movimiento mi herida sana rapidamente. Y asi una sonrisa se apodera de su rostro para que despues de unos segundos quede sin vida entre mis manos.

**A mi parecer no queria irse sin tratar de llevarte antes, mocoso **-si bueno debo admitir que hubiera funcionado si no fuera porque me recupero rapidamente, ya que me logro perforar un pulmon.

VI: clon de Naruto. (15 minutos para la cena)

Caminaba sin preocupacion lguna por la aldea, tratando de aparentar ser el Naruto real, pero como siempre se tiene que meter en problemas se dirige a su apartamento para evitarlos.

Esto es muy aburrido -se queja dejandose caer en un sofa del apartamento- Ya se -se levanta rapidamente- Alistare todo para la cena, si eso me dara en que entretenerme mientras llego de esa mision.

Se dirige corriendo a la habitacion y se da cuenta de que todo esta en desorden nuevamente, ya que el Naruto real dejo todo desordenado despues de que voltio todo de cabeza para encontrar su mascara, y eso proboca una gran gota detras de su cabeza.

Como es posible que encontrar algo aqui sea una mision imposible -se quejaba para dedicarse a arreglar el lugar.

(10 minutos despues). . .

El departamento esta en orden y trata de encontrar su vestimenta juntando todo lo neseario para que solo llegue y se cambie para que salga rapidamente.

VII: Naruto. (1 hora para la cena)

Listo solo me falta encontrar el pergamino -me dije cuando logre sellar el cuerpo del ninja en un pergamino que mande a la aldea con un una rana.

Me dedico a olfatear el lugar en busca del pergamino que para mi buena suerte no estaba lejos del puente. Lo tomo y me dispongo a retirarme del lugar.

Lo ago rapido, ya que me tomaria algo de tiempo y aparte no tengo tiempo que perder ya que ya casi es hora de la cena y tengo que llegar a tiempo. Comienso a correr en direccion a la aldea a todo lo que mis pies me dan.

Espero llegar a tiempo -me recuerdo mientras aumento mi velocidad al proporcionar mas chacra a mis pies.

(15 minutos para la cena). . .

Demonios a este paso no alcansare a llegar -me reclamo a mi mismo ya que aun me queda una gran distancia para llegar a la aldea y pues como no se me ocurre nada mejor para llegar mas rapido sigo corriendo.

(3 minutos para la cena). . .

**Idiota -**escucho al zorro.

Ahora que quieres? no ves que tengo prisa -le reclamo.

**Claro, es por eso que me preguntaba, por que no utilizas esa tecnica del cuarto? **-al escucharlo casi me resbalo de la rama en la que estaba por apollar mi pie.

Es cierto, por que no me lo mensionaste antes? -le grito en mi cabeza.

**No se me antojaba **-gran ayuda de tu parte, eh zorro- **Si claro, ahora por que no la utilizas si tienes prisa?**

Y como gracias a kami se me ocurrio colocar un kunai en mi nuevo apartamento- **Valla fue un momento de iluminacion **-maldito zorro no estoy para tus bromas.

Y asi rapidamente siento como me arrastran a travez del bosque en camino a mi apartamento y como aun visto de negro soy como mi apodo lo demuestra un espectro negro moviendose por toda la aldea y lo mejor es que solo los ninjas mas experimentados logran verme, sino causaria un gran alboroto.

Entro por la ventana y provoco que mi clon desaparezca porque por casualidad el estaba entre mi camino y el kunai del sello. Rapido dejo el pergamino en la mesa y tomo la peque(n)a caja con el regalo para MI Hinata. Miro el reloj y solo queda un minuto para la hora pactada y como sabran no me puedo permitir llegar tarde.

Respiro profundamente ya que planeo utilizar la tecnica de mi padre sin el sello por primera vez y espero no estrellarme con nada ni nadie- Al parecer no sera tan dificil ya que, como se me el camino de memoria no tendre problema alguno -pienso mientras me muevo por la aldea a toda velocidad.

Pero como si el destino estuviera en mi contra, si bueno llegue, no?

VIII: Hinata. (1 minuto para la cena)

Despues de que me termine de arreglar baje a la cocina para ayudar en algo, ya que mi impaciencia podia mas con migo y no podia simplemente estarme quieta hasta la hora de la cena. Mas porque ya faltaba menos de una hora y los platillos aun no estaban completamente listos.

Entre y como siempre era mas que bienvenida por parte de las cocineras y ellas me miraban atentamente.

Que ocurre? -pregunte al sentirme algo incomoda por todas las miradas que pesaban sobre mi espalda.

Es solo que esta mas feliz que de costumbre y se le nota mas linda -ante ese comentario me sonrojo y claro despues de que ellas me hostigaron para que les contara mi dia les conte lo sucedido en la ma(n)ana.

Todo estaba ya listo solo faltaba la presencia de Naruto en la mesa y al parecer mi padre se encuentra tranquilo- Espero que llegue a tiempo.

Y mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por un gran estruendo causado porque una de las puertas corredizas de la entrada al jardin esta totalmente destruida y de entre los escombros sale una queja de dolor que al parecer nos pone alerta a mi y a mi padre.

Que ocurre? -le pregunto a mi padre que al parecer esta, sonriendo?

El invitado principal a llegado -es todo lo que pronuncia mientras nuevamente dirijo mi mirada al lugar del accidente.

Y si de entre los escombros sale una cabellera rubia toda empolvada mineras con una mano se retira una mascara que cubria su rostro, para colocarla en su cabeza y sonreirnos.

Llegue a tiempo? -pregunto con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de salir de los escombros.

Continuara. . ..

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bueno si agradesco todos los reviews que me han dejado y que me dejan saber que les interesa esto que escribo GRACIAS!!!. . . . a todos. ^^

Jeje.. bueno se preguntaran que ase Sasuke en este lugar?

R: simple, es el reemplazo de Sakura en la historia, una porque ella no me agrada, no se lo tomen personal pero se me hace dificil imaginarme algo desde su punto de vista ( no se, creo que es cierto que me parezco a ella, segun alekss, y eso es lo que me hace complicadas las cosas) y es que en verdad lo intente T-T pero no funciono -.

Y en fin, diganme sino se divirtieron con los locos comentarios de Sasuke que en su vida pensaria jejejeje. . . (Quien sabe, talvez si lo hace pero no nos damos cuenta, eso me deja pensando. . .)

Aclaraciones. . .

me cae el veinte*1: disese de expresion para referirse a que te das cuenta despues de un efecto retardado jejejeje. . . .

bien parecida*2: disese de que una persona es linda, guapa, bonita, etc. . . en fin Hinata jejejejeje. . . .

casamentero*3: disese cuando una persona es tratada de cupido, es decir, cuando te obligan a averiguar si la chica que le gusta a tu amigo le agrada tu amigo y por defecto tienes que juntarlos como pareja.

[o algo asi, me obligaron a poner estas definiciones ya que alguien, no dire quien ( mi hermana) no las entendia jejejeje. . . . y aparte de que mi jerga apesta jejejejejeje. . . . ]

(en serio, no dejen que sus hermanos lean lo que escriven ya que son muy molestos cuando se entrometen, si, comenzo a decirme: los que lean esto no lo van a entender cambialo o explicalo al final. [Aunque debo admitir que es una buena idea no se lo digan o se emocionara)

Lamento si me retrase o me adelante a lo que avia estipulado es que no soy alguien que sepa en que dia vive y mas porque el examen para entrar al TEC de acu(n)a estaba pa morirse (aparte de que no estudie nada----Uu) y los nervios me comian viva jeje. . . deseenme suerte pa seguir siendo una buena ESTORBANTE para la sociedad ^^


End file.
